Una Nueva Esperanza
by Delta Strife
Summary: Daryl había perdido a su hermano y sin nada mas que lo hiciera seguir adelante se sentía vació por dentro, hasta que ciertas personitas cambiaron su manera de pensar dándole una nueva esperanza.
1. El inicio

Yo soy Alexandra

Horvaht,

pero mis amigos me decían Aly, he estado refugiada en un pequeño almacén durante un tiempo, por lo menos he podido sobrevivir aquí, no tengo muchas armas, solo una solo un revolver 44, una escopeta y, aunque sea extraño, una hacha. En este tipo de situaciones agradezco que mi padre tuviera afición a las armas ya que las que porto eran de él, las armas de fuego las había comprado pero el hacha creo que era un regalo de un amigo suyo. Por suerte un amigo de papa era dueño de un campo de tiro así que practique varias veces con él, mi padre insistió que necesitaba saber protegerme y vaya que tenía razón. Con las armas de fuego soy buena disparando pero nunca use el hacha así que para usarla me baso en los movimientos de las películas y videojuegos que tenia. Al menos mis padres ya no tienen que pasar por esto, ellos murieron ya hace tiempo atrás y como soy hija única mi única compañía es Cronos, el es mi mascota. Cronos es un Pastor Alemán que tengo desde hace unos años, regalo de mi madre.

Siempre que hay caminantes cerca Cronos gruñe y eso me ayuda para ir por alguna ruta más segura, gracias a él ahorro muchas municiones, para eso uso el hacha ya que es muy ligera, afilada y no produce ningún sonido cuando hay que matar a los caminantes.

Son las 2:05, el sol está muy brillante así que tendría que encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil. Mire por la ventana de para ver si había moros en la costa, solo unos cuantos caminantes. Bien, abrí la puerta del almacén, tome el hacha y corte las cabezas de los caminantes cerca, llame a Cronos para mantenerlo cerca de mí, caminamos lentamente por la calle mientras Cronos se mantenía alerta de cualquier cosa. Más adelante había algunas tiendas abandonadas. Entramos lentamente a una tienda de autoservicio, Cronos no gruño en nada así que el lugar estaba libre. Pise algo en el suelo al verlo note que era una pequeña mochila negra, la tome del suelo y la inspeccione un poco, no estaba dañada y parecía bastante resistente, podría guardar lo que me encontrara, seguí buscando en la tienda y para nuestro bien, tenia lo suficiente. Encontré algunas aguas embotelladas, un mapa de la cuidad, una linterna, baterías y comida enlatada, guarde todas estas cosas en mi mochila y continúe mi búsqueda en la pequeña oficina que había en la tienda pero cuando quise abrir la puerta Crono le gruño. Abrí la puerta de golpe y lo vi, solo estaba un caminante pero al ver que le colgaba el ojo me dio un poco de asco, rápidamente corte su cabeza, vi que tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, solo había algunas gasas, vendas y antibióticos. Revise los cajones del escritorio que estaba pero solo había papeles y un bolígrafo, tal vez necesite escribir algo, busque en otro cajón, encontré una navaja de bolsillo.

Con el mapa trace varias rutas de salida de la cuidad. Listo, ahora necesitaba encontrar un auto, después regresar al almacén por unas cosas y me iría de esta ciudad. Guarde la navaja en mi bolsillo y deje que Cronos saliera primero, no mostro ningún signo de advertencia así que salimos al estacionamiento.

Seguí la misma ruta hacia al almacén y le indique a Cronos que se quedara afuera, abrí la puerta del lugar y busque mis cosas, no era mucho solo una pequeña manta de color verde oscuro, una brújula, la pelota favorita de Cronos y mi encendedor. De repente escuche a un caballo galopar.

XOX

Bien, este es mi primer Fanfic de The Walking Dead, así que denle una oportunidad.


	2. Tio Dale

¿Un caballo en la cuidad?, ¿acaso alguien estará intentando salir de la cuidad?, tal vez era otro sobreviviente de la cuidad que, al igual que yo, intenta salir de aquí, podría ayudarnos. Seguimos el sonido del caballo pero Cronos se detuvo y gruño muy fuerte, Rayos, eso significaba que habían muchos caminantes. Vi una escalera de emergencia que daba al techo de un edificio, fue un poco difícil subir ya que tenía que cargar a Cronos y no es muy liviano que digamos. En el techo logre ver a un sujeto montado en caballo, estaba rodeado de muchos caminantes los cuales derrumbaron al tipo.

Oh no, si no hago algo rápido se lo van a comer, estaba a punto de bajar para ayudar al tipo pero al ver que se refugió en el tanque que estaba cerca. ¡Demonios!, tenía que ayudarlo pero habían muchos caminantes, ni siquiera con mis armas podría acabar con todos ellos. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido o si no…

Mi radio contacto con una señal de frecuencia, al parecer la voz le estaba hablando al tipo dentro del tanque.

-¡Oigan!, también puedo ayudarte, limpiare un poco el camino- respondí por el radio.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿dónde estás?- pregunto el tipo dentro del tanque.

-Estoy en el techo de un edificio cercano-

-Los dos bajen a la derecha del tanque, no hay tantos caminantes, sigan esa dirección hacia la calle hay un callejón al final a unos 45 metros. Quédense ahí-

Deje de escucha la plática y espere al que el tipo saliera del tanque, bajamos lo más rápido posible del techo pasando por la calle logre ver al sujeto más detenidamente, al parecer era sheriff y estaba disparando como loco a los caminantes, al igual que él, comencé a matar caminantes solo que en vez de usar mis armas use mi hacha. Corrimos juntos hacia el callejón que nos indico la voz del radio.

Entonces apareció un muchachito de aproximadamente mi edad, el sheriff casi le dispara pero pudo detenerse a tiempo. Mire las escaleras y al pensar en todos los caminantes que había tras nosotros, me di cuenta de algo doloroso, no tendría oportunidad de cargar a Cronos para subirlo en las escaleras así que teníamos que separarnos.

-¡Cronos, escóndete!-

Cronos entendió la orden y corrió lo más lejos posible. Subimos las escaleras tan rápido como se nos fue posible, solo apenas pudimos subir y salvar nuestros traseros.

-Soy Alexandra, díganme Aly- me presente para romper el hielo.

-Soy Rick, gracias- respondió el sheriff.

-Gleen, de nada-

Subimos un par de escaleras hasta llegar al techo del edificio y bajar por otras escaleras, me sentía un poco triste al no tener a Cronos conmigo, el siempre ha estado a mi lado y en estas circunstancias lo necesito más que nada. Entonces una idea paso por mi mente, saque del bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón un silbato para perro, como solo los perros pueden escucharlo es silencioso así que no causaría ningún problema. Cuando sople el silbato espere a que apareciera Cronos.

-¿Qué haces con ese silbato?- pregunto Gleen.

-Es para llamar a mi perro-

-No es buena idea que lo llames, si se la pasa ladrando atraerá a mas caminantes- respondió Rick.

-Cronos no les ladra, solo les gruñe-

Rick y Gleen se tranquilizaron un poco al saber que Cronos no nos traería problemas.

-Regrese, tengo a dos invitados mas cuatros criaturas en el callejón- informo Gleen por el radio.

Al terminarse las escaleras nos detuvimos al ver caminantes, justo en ese instante llego Cronos y aunque estaba feliz al verlo sano y salvo no podía hacer mucho ruido, y vaya que quería abrazarlo. Fue entonces que, de una puerta, salieron dos tipos que mataron a los caminantes que estaban cerca de nosotros.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Gleen.

Tome a Cronos de su collar y junto con Rick y Gleen entramos por la misma puerta de donde salieron los tipos. Al estar todos adentro una tipa rubia apunto a la cabeza de Rick diciendo que estábamos muertos y otras estupideces, esto me hizo enojar con ella, las otras personas presentes intentaban tranquilizarla. Al parecer, por lo que escuche, la tipa rubia se llamaba Andrea y el hombre de piel oscura era T-Dog.

-No lo entiendo- dijo confundido Rick.

-Mira, nosotros vinimos a la cuidad a buscar provisiones, ¿sabes cuál es la clave para eso?, la supervivencia, ¿sabes cuál es la clave para sobrevivir?, entrar y salir sigilosos y no salir disparando como si fuera "Corral .O.K."-

Caminamos hacia las puertas del lugar, había muchos caminantes fuera de las puertas y no ayudaba nada que fuera de vidrio.

-Cada criatura a kilómetros a la redonda te escucho haciendo tiro al blanco- comento T-Dog.

-Sonaste la alarma de la cena- exclamo Andrea.

Me alarme al escuchar unos disparos que parecían venir del techo del lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-Debe ser Dixon- replico Andrea.

Subimos otra vez por las escaleras al techo, de nuevo, ahora que lo pienso, en toda mi vida jamás había bajado y subido tantas escaleras. Al llegar al techo vi a un sujeto disparándoles a los caminantes con un rifle. Parecía todo un loco con esa sonrisa sínica y desquiciada.

-Merle, no desperdicies munición que no tenemos- replico T-Dog.

El tal Merle dejo de disparar a los caminantes para encarar a T-Dog.

-Creo que sería mejor escuchar al tipo con el arma, es solo instinto- respondió Merle.

-Ya basta, ¿me oíste?- volvió a hablar T-Dog.

-Eso va a pasar el dia que- cortó la oración.

-¿El dia en qué?-

-En dia en que le haga caso a un negrito-

T-Dog se acerco para golpearlo pero Merle se adelanto golpeándolo con el rifle, T-Dog cayó al suelo y Merle siguió golpeándolo, pateándolo he insultándolo, Rick y los otros intentaron pararlo pero era difícil acercarse sin ser golpeado. Intente detenerlos pero el muy hijo de puta de Merle me empujo fuerte, Cronos incluso le ladraba y si no fuera porque lo agarre de su collar ya lo hubiera mordido.

-Debemos establecer un líder aquí, vamos a usar la democracia, así que voto por mí, ¿alguien más me elije?-

Merle levanto su brazo como un voto, paso su mirada para ver quien mas había "votado" por él, pero al llegar a mirarme, me sentí incomoda. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria o malicia, me sonrió al escanear mi cuerpo con sus ojos, se acercaba a mí lentamente mientras se lamia los labios, Cronos le ladro más fuerte al ver esto.

-Hey, Merle- llamo Rick.

Merle dio vuelta para mirar, Rick lo golpeo en el rostro y al caer al suelo lo esposo a un tubo.

- Creo que sería mejor escuchar al tipo con el arma, es solo instinto-

-Vete al diablo-

Suspire aliviada al no tener que preocuparme por Merle, vi como las orejas de Cronos se levantaron y bajo las escaleras.

-Voy a bajar a ver que tiene Cronos- dije mientras iba a la puerta.

-Iré contigo- respondió Gleen.

Gleen y yo bajamos las escaleras para ver que tenía Cronos, pero cuando lo vimos casi sentí como mi corazón se detenía.

-¡Oh, no!, iré por los otros- Gleen regreso a las escaleras.

Los caminantes destruyeron la primera puerta y estaban rompiendo la siguiente, Gleen regreso con los demás y, al igual que yo, quedaron perplejos.

-Tenemos que irnos, pero, ¿cómo?- dije preocupada.

-No hay muchos caminantes del otro lado de la cuidad, podría usar una distracción para llevarlos hacia el otros extremo- propuso Gleen.

-Aun que suene peligroso, creo que no hay otra opción, podrías usar la alarma de un auto, te cubriré- respondí con una leve sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Rick, cuando los distraiga tu usa la camioneta de otras para llevarte a los demás- exclamo Gleen.

Rick asintió, antes de salir tome mi hacha y le di la orden a Cronos para que se quedara con Rick, y al abrir la puerta fui matando a cualquier caminante que nos topáramos, Gleen logro abrir un auto rojo que parecía ser moderno, subió al auto y uso la alarma para atraer a los caminantes, antes de regresar con los otros le desee buena suerte. Andrea, juntos con los demás recogían sus cosas rápidamente, yo solo tome mi mochila y llame a Cronos para que se quedara junto a mí, una vez que todos tuviéramos nuestras cosas esperamos a Rick en la zona de descarga.

Faltaba T-Dog junto con el sínico de Merle, quise buscarlos pero Andrea me detuvo, entonces T-Dog llego con nosotros y parecía alterado.

-¿Y Merle?- pregunto Andrea.

-Se me cayó accidentalmente la llave pero cerré la puerta antes de irme-

Nadie tuvo la oportunidad de responder al escuchar el ruido de cristales rotos, ¡demonios, los caminantes se acercaban!, la puerta de carga se abrió dejando ver a Rick con nuestro transporte, subimos rápidamente a la camioneta de carga, apenas y salimos de ahí con vida.

Durante el camino Cronos se quedo acostado a mi lado, todos estábamos cansados y necesitábamos descansar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte un poco distraída.

-Tenemos más sobrevivientes en un campamento fuera de la cuidad- respondió T-Dog.

Suspire y cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, mis nervios estaban de punta y necesitábamos relajarnos, tome mi mochila y saque la pelota de Cronos, deje que se divierta un poco mordiéndola.

-¿Cómo se llama tu mascota?- pregunto T-Dog.

-Cronos- respondí.

-¿Es tu compañía?- pregunto Andrea.

-Sí, mis padres murieron hace unos años y no tengo hermanos-

-Yo tengo una hermana menor, se llama Emily, esta con los otros en el campamento.

El resto del viaje nos la pasamos hablando de nosotros, T-Dog y Andrea eran muy agradables, pero las otras personas, cuyos nombres no recuerdo, no hablaron. La camioneta al fin se detuvo, el lugar tenía varias casas de campaña, algunas camionetas y parecía que cocinaban algo, y con el hambre que tenía.

Las personas del campamento se nos acercaron rápidamente, una muchacha rubia se abrazo a Andrea, creo que era su hermana, y Rick, al ver una mujer con su hijo, corrió hacia ellos, tal vez era la esposa e hijo del que nos hablaba. La escena era conmovedora, casi me daban ganas de llorar. Entonces vi a un hombre de edad madura, lo reconocí al instante y el hizo lo mismo, me sentí tan feliz al verlos.

-¡Tío Dale!- grite emocionada.

-¡Alexandra!-

Nos abrazamos fuerte mente, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, ¡creí que toda mi familia había muerto!, como me alegraba tanto ver a mi tío Dale. Y al parecer Cronos igual estaba feliz.

XOX

Bueno, aquí acaba de terminar el segundo capítulo, espero que les haiga gustado.

Tal vez notaron que cambie y omití algunas escenas, cambiare un poco la historia pero aun así se le asemejara a la historia original. Y no sé si notaron que Alexandra tenía el mismo apellido que Dale.

Alexandra/Dale Horvaht

XD bueno digamos que tengo planes para esto, si quieren dejen un sus comentarios si no, pues a la venga! X3

Saludos!

P.D: así es como es Alexandra:

Color de Cabello: Rojizo

Color de piel: blanca.

Color de ojos: verdes

Ropa que usa: unos shorts un poco arriba de las rodillas, blusa de cuadritos roja y negra, unas botas negras y unos guantes negros sin dedos.


	3. Quiero ayudarte

Todo parecía estar tranquilo, solo que aun faltaban Andrea, T-Dog, Gleen y el loco de Merle junto con los otros, ellos habían ido a la cuidad a buscar probaciones ya que la comida está un poco escasa en estos momentos. Mire por los binoculares vigilando los alrededores, Lori estaba junto con su hijo Carl, parecía estar con Shane, no era de mi incumbencia pero parecía ser que quisiera ocupar el lugar del padre de Carl, solo era mi punto de vista. Sofía estaba en compañía de su madre, Carol era una buena mujer y una buena madre pero su esposo es de lo peor, no me imagino cómo pudo terminar con un hombre así, pero mi mirada se centro en Amy, debe estar preocupada por su hermana mayor. Ambas me recordaban a mi sobrina Alexandra, tiene la actitud de Amy pero la valentía de Andrea, era mi sobrina favorita pero tal vez ella ya estaría muerta o convertida en un caminante. Tal vez toda mi familia había muerto ya.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche la alarma de un auto, a lo lejos se veía un auto rojo que se acercaba a nuestro campamento. El auto se detuvo y del interior bajo Gleen.

-Oye, ¡apaga eso!- dijo Shane.

-¡No sé cómo!- respondió con una sonrisa.

Shane y Jim abrieron el capo del auto y quitaron el fusil de la alarma. Amy se acerco a Gleen preguntándole de una manera un poco histérica por su hermana.

-Sí, está bien, tranquila- respondió.

Entonces un camión de carga llego al campamento, nuestros amigos empezaron a bajar del camión, Andrea fue la primera en bajar, ambas hermanas se abrazaron fuertemente. Era una escena conmovedora, me hacia recordar cuando mi pequeña Alexandra salía de la primaria y me abrazaba. Un nuevo sujeto bajo junto con los otros, tenia puesto el uniforme de un sheriff, al ver la expresión de Shane vi que lo conocía, Carl estaba emocionado y Lori parecía asombrada, abrazaron al nuevo tipo, ¿Carl le había dicho papa?

Tal vez es el verdadero esposo "muerto" de Lori. Pero cuando vi a una cierta persona de cabello peliroja, la reconocí al instante.

-¡Alexandra!-

-¡Tío Dale!-

Alexandra y yo nos abrazamos, la abrase como tan fuerte como pude, mi pequeña estaba viva, ¡no estaba muerta como yo creía!, estaba tan feliz.

-Alexandra, mi pequeña, estoy tan feliz de que este viva-

-Tío, te extrañe tanto, pero no me digas "pequeña" ya tengo 25 años- respondió un poco disgustada.

-No importa, aunque tengas mi edad, siempre serás mi pequeña-

Ella me sonrió y me volvió a abrazar, escuche un pequeño, mire hacia abajo y vi al perro de Alexandra, vaya cuanto había crecido, la última vez que lo había visto era un cachorro. Me arrodille y lo acaricie.

-Hola Cronos, cuánto tiempo si verte, veo que cuidaste bien de Alexandra-

Alexandra rio un poco.

-Vamos a que conozcas a todo el grupo-

-O-

Estaba tan feliz, mi tío estaba vivo. Creí que Cronos era mi única familia, supongo que estaba equivocada. Al caer la noche nos reunimos en una fogata de bienvenida para Rick y para mí.

Rick nos contaba como había llegado a la cuidad, al parecer en una persecución le dispararon y quedo en coma, el despertó en este apocalipsis solo y confundido. Me sentí mal cuando dijo lo desesperado que estaba de encontrar a su familia, pero cuando él le agradeció a Shane de "salvar" a su familia algo no me gusto en la actitud de Shane. No era mi asunto y no estaba enterada de las cosas pero en mi opinión, Shane no estaba muy feliz de que su amigo regresara.

-¿Quién le dirá a Daryl lo de su hermano?- pregunto mi tío.

-¿Hermano?- cuestione confundida.

-¿Recuerdas a Merle?, el tiene un hermano menor, Daryl Dixon- respondió T-Dog.

Como olvidar a Merle después de que me miro con esa cara de pervertido.

-Yo le diré, después de todo yo perdí la llave- dijo T-Dog.

-No, yo le diré yo fui quien lo esposo- respondió Rick.

Así que el pervertido de Merle tiene un hermano menor, ¿cómo será?, espero que no sea como él. Carol y Sofía estaban en una fogata aparte de la nuestra, tal parece que el molesto marido de Carol no le gusta que esté con nosotros.

-Oye, Ed, no vayas a poner tantos leños en tu fogata- dijo Shane.

-¿Por qué no?, hace frio-

-Sí, pero hay que mantener el fuego bajo sino nos verán desde el horizonte-

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?, mientras más seamos más calor sentiremos- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Carol y Sofía me devolvieron la sonrisa y se instalaron con nosotros, Ed, de mala gana se unió a nosotros. Puedo tolerar este tipo de cosas pero la actitud de Ed es muy irritante, vi como los niños se quedaban mirando a Cronos.

-Pueden acariciarlo, no les hará nada-

-¿Puedo acariciarlo?- pregunto Carl.

-¿No es violento?- cuestiono Carol.

-Claro que no, es muy mansito- (:3)

Los niños se acercaron a Cronos y lo comenzaron a acariciar por todos lados, el respondió con varios ruiditos de felicidad, le gustaba mucho cuando lo acarician, sobre todo con los niños, Cronos los adora.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Carl.

-Cronos- respondí.

-Es muy bonito- exclamo Sofía.

Ellos me hacían recordar a mi cuando tenía su edad, fue cuando mi madre me había regalado a Cronos.

-Creo que fue un dia muy agitado para todos, deberíamos dormir ya- comento Rick.

Tenía razón, hoy fue un dia muy duro y la mayoría deberían estar cansados. Al parecer todos tenían carpas de campaña donde dormir pero no sabía donde dormiría yo.

-Ven, Alexandra, si quieres duerme conmigo en la caravana- dijo el tío Dale.

Asentí y juntos caminamos hacia lacaravana.

-Tío, duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón-

-¿Segura?-

-No te preocupes-

Saque de mi mochila la manta verde que tenia conmigo acomodándome en el sillón, vi como Dale levaba su rifle.

-¿Adónde vas tío?-

-Hare guardia hasta que me remplace-

-Entonces llévate a Cronos contigo, es muy buen guardia-

-Bien, pero tu duerme- respondió.

Solo alcance a ver como Dale salía con Cronos ya que el sueño me venció.

-O-

Desperté lentamente del sillón, me puse mis botas y sali de la caravana, todos parecían hacer algo, cocinando, lavando la ropa o secándola, salude a todos muy alegre, vi como Carol me estaba haciendo una señal de que me acercara.

-Toma esta camisa mientras lavo la que tienes puesta-

Carol me dio una camiseta verde sin mangas, me quite mi camisa roja y me puse la verde.

-Gracias por lavar mi ropa, eres muy amable-

Cuando mire a Gleen parecía disgustado mirando como quitaban las partes del auto que consiguió como repuesto para la caravana.

-Míralos, buitres, ¡vamos que no quede nada!-

-Los generadores necesitan mucho combustible para tener energía, lo siento Gleen- dijo Dale.

Aguante la risa que tenia al ver la cara de enojadito de Gleen, ¡era tan hilarante!

-Tenía pensado usarlo unos días más-

-No te preocupes, conseguiremos otro- respondí.

Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Cronos desde que me desperté y no estaba con mi tío, saque el silbato de mi bolsillo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo llego Shane en un Jeep junto con Cronos sentado a su lado.

-Alexandra espero que no te moleste que tomara a tu perro por un momento pero necesitaba que alguien me acompañara mientras iba por agua-

No respondí, simplemente me aleje junto con Cronos el cual se hecho en el suelo.

-¿Acaso te canso estar con él?- pregunte mientras le acaricio el pelaje.

Cronos simplemente hizo un ruidito, rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia unos árboles mientras ladraba. De repente se escucharon los gritos de Sofía y Carl. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el origen del los gritos pero solo alcance a ver a mi tío cortándole la cabeza a un caminante con mi hacha, al parecer se estaba devorando a un venado.

Me acerque a Dale.

-¿Tío?-

-Mantenla cerca de ti, podría salvarte la vida- respondió Dale mientras me daba mi hacha.

-¿Cómo fue que llego hasta acá?- pregunte.

-Están emigrando, buscan comida- respondió Jim.

-De la nada, los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, pero baje la guardia al ver que solo era una persona. Alto, por lo que sé, no falta nadie en el campamento a menos que…El hermano de Merle. Era parecido a su hermano pero no tenía los rasgos tan toscos de Merle aunque tenía cara de pocos amigos. Entonces me preocupe al imaginar la reacción que tendría cuando le digieran lo de su hermano y la Ballesta que portaba no ayudaba en nada.

Al parecer estaba persiguiendo al venado que el caminante se estaba comiendo. Cuando nos miro a todos, su mirada se paro en mí. Me miraba directamente a los ojos, su mirada no era como la de Merle, el me miraba sorprendido o intrigado. Pero, de repente separo su mirada, no sabía porque pero esto me decepciono un poco.

-¡Oye Merle!, ¡conseguí unas ardillas, vamos a cocinarlas!-

-Oye, Daryl, debo decirte algo sobre tu hermano- dijo Shane.

-El no logro salir de la cuidad- continuo Rick.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Daryl.

-Rick Grimes-

-Bien, "Rick Grimes", ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?, ¿está muerto?-

-No, yo lo espose a un poste en el techo pero cerramos bien la puerta antes de irnos-

Daryl saco una navaja apunto de apuñalar a Rick pero él fue más rápido y lo desarmo, Shane le apunto en la cabeza con su arma. Vaya, esos dos eran unos profesionales en esto.

Los dos siguieron divagando mientras que yo empecé a sentirme culpable por lo que le paso a Merle, aun que era un pervertido dejarlo ahí era inhumano y yo no l desearía a mi peor enemigo ser destrozado por caminantes. Fue entonces que dijeron algo sobre volver a la cuidad.

-Yo iré-

-O-

Esta chica, quien quiera que fuera, me intrigaba. Cuando llegue al campamento fue quien más llamo mi atención, no solo porque evidentemente era nueva, sino por sus ojos verdes. Su color era muy diferente, no, esa no era la palabra sino, indescriptible, intrigante y…muy bonitos. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!

Cuando me entere que mi hermano había sido dejado en la cuidad, sentí una rabia muy grande, pero ese tipo Rick, me quito mi navaja supe que tenía que tranquilizarme incluso con el arma detrás de mi cabeza. Llegando a decir que iríamos por Merle de nuevo a la cuidad, esa chica de cabello pelirojo se ofreció a ir con nosotros, la mire asombrado. No la conocía y me quería ayudar.

Me aleje de todos y me apoye en un árbol, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del tiempo que paso, unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse, tome mi ballesta y apunte en esa dirección. Baje el arma al ver que solo era un perro, ¿un perro?, ¿cómo había llegado hasta acá?, me acerque lentamente mientras ponía mi mano en su cabeza para acariciarlo, no hizo ningún escándalo y parecía se amigable. Recuerdo que de niño siempre quise tener un perro, pero jamás lo pude tenerlo.

Vi que tenía una placa en su collar.

-¿Cronos?, que nombre tan curioso tienes, ¿dónde está tu dueño?-

-Cronos, ¿dónde estás?-

Escuche una voz que parecía estar llamando al perro, mire detrás de mí, no me lo esperaba pero, era la muchacha de los ojos verde, me sentí un poco ansioso, el perro movió su cola de manera alegre.

-¿Mi perro te está molestando?- pregunto mientras miraba a su perro.

-No, es muy buena compañía-

-Es muy amigable, y le gusta estar con personas nuevas-

Ella se sentó en frente de mí y su perro estaba echado en el suelo entre nosotros.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunte con algo de ansia en mi tono de voz.

-Soy Alexandra Horvaht - respondió con una sonrisa.

-Daryl Dixon-

-Lo sé, me han contado de ti-

-Yo no te había visto antes, ¿eres nueva?- era una pregunta obvia pero de todos modos le pregunte.

-Sí, ayer llegue al campamento junto con Rick, pero no me esperaba encontrar a mi tío aquí-

-¿Tu tío?, ¿te refieres a Dale?-

Alexandra asintió.

-¿Por qué te ofreciste a ir conmigo a la cuidad?-

-Te quiero ayudar- respondió simplemente.

-¿Por qué?, no me conoces-

-Me gustaría conocerte-

XOX

Y vamos en el 3er capitulo, espero que les haiga gustado, dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en el 4 capitulo

Saludines!


	4. El rapto

Desde el primer momento en que Daryl puso su mirada en mi pequeña Alexandra sentí que algo malo pasaría, no es que me base en la apariencia de las personas para juzgarlas pero con Daryl es diferente, tal vez sea la actitud de su hermano que me hizo tener desconfianza en el. No lo conozco por completo y posiblemente me este equivocando al pensar esto de Daryl pero cuando demuestro lo contrario cambiare de opinión. Desde el dia en que nació, he amado a Alexandra como si fuera mi propia hija, su madre murió a temprana edad y su padre, mi hermano, pasaba mucho tiempo en su trabajo y casi no veía a Alexandra, cuando salía de su escuela yo iba a recogerla y pasaba todo el dia conmigo y con mi esposa, Irma.

Alexandra es todo lo que me queda de mi familia y no permitiré que nada le pase.

Hace un buen rato que no veo a Alexandra, tal vez esté jugando con Cronos, pero hay un problema, tampoco he visto a ese perro por aquí. Tenía algo de preocupación en mí ya que podría estar con ese Daryl y eso es lo que menos me gustaría ver hoy.

-O-

-Olvida lo que dije, no debí haber dicho algo así-

Me levante rápidamente del suelo para irme pero Daryl me tomo del brazo y me detuvo.

-Espera-

Ambos nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro. Ahora de cerca podía ver más su rostro, obviamente Daryl era muy mayor para alguien de mi edad, pero, vaya que era bastante atractivo.

-¿Daryl?- pregunte confundida.

Daryl su mano recorrió mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro, su mano se sentía un poco áspera, creo que me estaba acariciando mi hombro.

Pero, mi cuerpo automáticamente se puso a la defensiva y me aleje un poco antes de irme. ¿Por qué actuó así Daryl?, ¿será acaso que…es igual a Merle?

No, no creo que sea posible, tal vez no lo conozco pero sé que él no es así…aunque… ¡ah!, ¡¿por qué me preocupaba lo que pensara de Daryl?!

Creo que yo misma me complicaba mi vida personal, quitando el hecho de que estén los caminantes, claro. Sera mejor que olvide esto que paso o sino perderé el cabello de la ansiedad. Veamos, ¿Qué podría hacer para ocupar mi mente?, tal vez podría recolectar algunas cosas para la cena, ayudar a las demás a lavar la ropa o reparar la caravana con Gleen y mi tío.

-O-

Ni yo mismo se que paso hace unos momentos. Creí que Alexandra era solo otra boca que alimentar, otro sobreviviente, pero con ella era diferente porque tenía algo que era diferente en todos los demás en el campamento. Cuando toque su brazo, vaya, su piel es tan suave, que agradable sensación tuve cuando mi mano recorrió su brazo y llego a su hombro.

Debo admitir que ella era muy bonita.

Sacudí mi cabeza levemente, tengo que quitar ese momento de mi mente y seguir con la búsqueda de Merle, debo encontrar a mi hermano sin importar que. No lo admitía, no lo demostraba pero estaba muy preocupado por mi hermano, y sin importar que él no siempre me trato bien, era familia y la familia se cuida entre sí.

Hablando de familia, vi como Alexandra estaba hablando de algo con su tío, Dale parecía estar disgustado por lo que discutían, ¿Por qué discutían?, ¿será porque regresaría a la cuidad o, podría haberme visto con ella. Dale y yo casi no hablamos y al parecer tenía una mala impresión de mí, pero esto no me debe preocupar en lo absoluto. Alexandra no era nada para mí.

-O-

-Alexandra, no quiero que vayas a la cuidad otra vez- dije serio.

-Tío, no entiendes, yo quiero ayudarlos a encontrar a Merle, es lo menos que puedo hacer después que salvaron de la cuidad-

-Pero, ¿si no regresas de nuevo?, nunca me perdonaría que algo te pasara, déjame acompañarte-

-No, debes quedarte a aquí con los otros, ¿sino quien los ayudara a proteger el campamento si llegan caminantes?- respondió con firmeza.

Cuando Alexandra se proponía algo no lo abandonaba, incluso podía ser más terca que una mula, o peor. Había varias razones por las cuales no quería dejarla ir de nuevo a la cuidad: estaba repleta de caminantes, no era seguro que volviera de nuevo, pero sobre todo eso fue lo que me conto Gleen cuando la encontraron.

Gleen me había contado que Merle miraba a Alexandra de una manera perversa, cuando escuche esto, aunque no debería, me alegre de que Merle no hubiera regresado con los demás. Sin embargo, mi querida Alexandra debía tomar sus propias elecciones, yo no era su padre para decirle que hacer, ya no era una niña.

-De acuerdo, ve si quieres, solo ten mucho cuidado, ¿entendido?-

Alexandra me sonrió y asintió.

-No te preocupes, volveré al campamento y entonces te diré "te lo dije"-

Suspire, este tipo de comportamiento de ella no me sorprende, siempre ha sido así de decidida. Solo espero que tenga razón, será mejor que me asegure de eso hablando con Rick.

Al parecer estaba preparando varias cosas para el viaje.

-Rick, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Claro, lo que quieras-

-Alexandra quiere ir contigo a la cuidad para ayudar a buscar a Merle, no pude convencerla de que se quedara así que te pido que la cuides bien, no dejes que algo le pase-

-No te preocupes Dale, yo la cuidare muy bien- respondió con firmeza.

-Gracias-

Rick parece ser el tipo de persona en el que puedes confiar incluso sin conocerlo, pero eso no me quita la inseguridad que siento.

-O-

-Alexandra, cuídate mucho, no te separes del grupo y escucha todo lo que Rick te diga- dijo mi tío mientras me abrazaba.

-Tranquilo, voy a estar bien-

Subimos a la camioneta de carga después de despedirme de mi tío, Cronos venia conmigo y el resto del grupo, tuve algunos problemas con Shane respecto a mi inclusión en el equipo de búsqueda ya que, según él, "necesitamos a todos los que sean posibles para defender el campamento". Tuve que convencerlo de que era buena idea ir, podía ser de ayuda al igual que Gleen. Había dos objetivos clave en esta búsqueda: Merle y la bolsa de armas de Rick, obviamente iríamos primero por Merle, la bolsa de armas podía esperar.

Gleen detuvo la camioneta a las afueras de la cuidad, cerca de la cuidad de las vías del tren, pasamos por unas rejas rotas hasta llegar a la misma calle en donde conocí a Rick, entramos por la parte trasera del edificio subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al techo. La cadena que T-Dog había dejado en la puerta seguía intacta, ningún caminante logro encontrar a Merle. Usando la herramienta de mi tío, rompieron la cadena y entramos, todavía tenía el recuerdo de mi primer encuentro con Merle el cual no fue nada agradable.

Daryl entro muy rápido buscando a su hermano pero no fue a Merle lo que encontramos.

-Oh, no- dije sin aliento.

Era una mano cercenada, creo que era de Merle. Daryl estaba todo histérico.

No había nada que decir, la herramienta, la mano y las esposas llenas de sangre lo decían todo, en un ataque de ira, Daryl apunto con su ballesta a T-Dog pero Rick fue preciso y apunto a Daryl. Antes de meter en esta pelea Daryl desistió y dejo de apuntarle a T-Dog.

-¿Tienes un pañuelo o algo así?- pregunto Daryl.

T-Dog saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, Daryl lo tomo y con el envolvió la mano de su hermano, al igual que todos, sentí un poco de asco aunque la cara que Gleen puso cuando Daryl guardo la mano es su mochila fue muy hilarante. Cronos me ladro en una dirección, tal vez estaba rastreado el olor de Merle.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu perro?- pregunto T-Dog.

-Parece que Cronos reconoce el olor de Merle, debemos seguirlo-

Cronos y yo bajamos las escaleras hacia otro edificio, no mire atrás, con escuchar los pasos de los otros me basta para saber que me estaba siguiendo.

-¡Alexandra, espera, no te separes!- escuche la voz de Rick.

Lo que esperaba, un rastro de sangre, Merle estuvo por aquí. Llegamos a una especie de cocina donde la mecha de una estufa estaba encendida, Rick explico que Merle se había cauterizado su herida.

Una ventana rota que estaba cerca de nosotros nos dio a entender que fue usada como vía d escape de Merle.

El hermano de Daryl estaba perdido en la cuidad, su familia estaba perdida. Rick y yo sabíamos cómo se sentía Daryl en este instante. Quería convencerlo de que en equipo podríamos encontrar a Merle más rápido pero el solo quería hacerlo por sí mismo.

-Sería mejor buscar a Merle después de encontremos las armas, así sería menos peligroso- dije.

-O-

Gleen nos explicaba el plan el plan para recuperar las armas, resulta que yo iré con él y esperare en el callejón para cubrirlo, Alexandra lo acompañara, a donde fuera lo podremos cubrir.

-Antes de que pasara esto, ¿qué es lo que hacías?- pregunte curioso.

-Repartía Pizzas, ¿por qué?-

Esto nos sorprendió a todos, era bastante bueno en esto como para ser un simple repartidor.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el callejón, nos ocultamos detrás de un contenedor de basura.

-Tienes agallas para ser chino-

-Soy coreano- respondió.

-Como sea-

Alexandra y Gleen salieron hacia la calle, mientras los esperaba escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, voltee y encontré a un muchacho de la misma edad que Gleen, le pregunte donde estaba mi hermano pero el idiota comenzó a gritar como si no estuvieran los caminantes. Tuve que golpearlo para que se callara pero unos tipos se me acercaron y comenzaron a golpearme.

Gleen y Alexandra había regresado con la bolsa de armas.

-¡Déjenlo!- dijo Alexandra.

Los tipos dejaron de golpearme y fueron tras Alexandra y Gleen. No lograron escapar, los tipos los agarraron y los subieron a un auto yéndose lejos.

-¡Vuelvan acá, malditos!-

XOX

Y aquí termina el capitulo, perdón por la tardase y que no fue tan largo como quería pero bueno, nos vemos.

Saludos y abrazos.


	5. La noche mas oscura

T-Dog y yo escuchamos gritos de ayuda provenientes de donde se encontraba Daryl, fumo tan raido como pudimos.

-¿Qué esta pasando Daryl?, ¿Dónde están Gleen y Alexandra?- pregunte preocupado.

-¡Los amigos de este idiota se los llevaron!- grito furioso.

Tarde un poco en procesar lo que había dicho, Alexandra había sido raptada y yo le había prometido a Dale cuidarla, le había fallado. Nos volvimos a reunir para interrogar al muchacho para poder encontrar a nuestros amigos.

Por alguna razón, Daryl era el más furioso en esta situación, dudo mucho que se preocupara por Gleen entonces seria que estaba preocupado por, ¿Alexandra?

Desde hace un tiempo he notado como Daryl mira a esa chica, parecía que lo intrigaba de alguna manera. El chico estaban tan asustado, no pudo resistir mas y confeso donde estaban los que se llevaron a nuestros compañeros. Seguimos al chico hasta llegar a un edificio que parecía abandonado pero eso cambio cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejar salir a varios tipos armados.

-O-

Sentí un mal presentimiento, algo andaba mal. ¿Habría pasado algo en Atlanta?, ¿estaría bien Alexandra?

Tantas preguntas inundaron mi mente y mi preocupación incremento al notar el raro comportamiento de Jimmy. ¿Por que estaría cavando agujeros en el suelo?, parece que todo el mundo actúa raro hoy, mas de lo normal.

-Te preocupa demasiado tu sobrina, ¿verdad?- pregunto Carol.

-Si, es lo último que me queda de mi familia-

-Te entiendo, se por lo que estas pasando, pero tal vez deberías calmarte un poco-

Carol y yo parecíamos entendernos mutuamente y sabe como me siento pero al menos ella esta con su esposo (aun que sea un patán) y su hija, yo no, solo tengo a Alexandra, no soportaría perderla. Yo amo a toda mi familia pero con ella era diferente, yo cuide de ella, la guie y la eduque, prácticamente es como mi hija.

Y como cualquier "padre", no me gustaría que Alexandra tuviera una relación amorosa con nadie, y mucho menos alguien como Daryl…no me agrada en nada ese tipo. En primer lugar, el es diez años mayor que ella, ¡no me imagino a Alexandra con un hombre de esa!, en segundo lugar, después de lo que paso con Merle, prefiero no arriesgarme con su hermano menor.

-O-

-Creí que los estarían torturando o algo así- dijo T-Dog sorprendido.

-Yo pensaba igual hasta que nos llevaron con esos viejitos- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Al menos están bien-

-Si, supongo- dije con un pequeño tono triste.

-¿Por que esa cara tan larga?- pregunto confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que…yo esperaba que…- balbucee un poco, no encontraba las palabras correctas.

-Esperabas que Daryl estuviera preocupado por ti, ¿no es así?- pregunto T-Dog serio.

-¿Es tan obvio?- pregunte avergonzada.

-Bastante, en mi opinión-

-Fui una tonta al creer que Daryl estaría preocupado por mi…-

-No exactamente, por un instante parecía desesperado por encontrarte-

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dije sorprendida.

T-Dog solo asintió antes de dejarme sola. Bueno, no tan sola, Cronos descansaba en el suelo, pobrecito, de seguro se esforzó por encontrarme y el ya no es tan joven como antes.

Era tan obvio para mí y para los demás. No puedo mentirme a mi misma ni negar el hecho de que me gusta Daryl.

-¡Alex!- llamo Gleen.

-¿Me llamaste Alex?-

-Si, es mas corto que Alexandra, ¿no crees?-

-Supongo, y a todo esto, ¿Qué necesitabas?- pregunte distraídamente.

-Casi lo olvido, ya es hora de irnos-

-De acuerdo, en seguida voy-

Me quede en la entrada del lugar a esperar a los demás cuando Rick se me acerco. Pude notar su mirada de vergüenza o decepción, ¿estaría bien?

-¿Te pasa algo Rick?- pregunte preocupada.

-¿Podrías perdonarme?-

-¿Disculparte?, ¿Por qué?-

-Yo le había prometido cuidarte y no dejar que nada te pasara, pero como veras, falle- dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

Tome su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos, aunque con nuestra diferencia de tamaños se veía ridículo.

-Rick, no te preocupes por eso, todo fue un mal entendido, ni tu ni ellos aquí tiene la culpa. Mírame, no estoy herida ni nada por el estilo, así que ya no te culpes mas, ¿de acuerdo?-

Se había sorprendido con mis palabras, pero al instante me brindo una cálida sonrisa paternal.

-De acuerdo, sin embargo, no es necesario contarle esto a tu tío-

Ambos reímos por su comentario. Algún extraño impuso me hizo abrazarlo, Rick esta dudoso pero al final me devolvió el abrazo, sentía ese calor que solo un padre cariñoso puede dar. Hace años que no sentía un calor así, espero seguir sintiendo esto.

-Déjense de tonterías, es hora de irnos- dijo Daryl con un claro tono de frustración.

-Creo que lo pusimos celoso- susurro Rick con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunte emocionada.

-Por supuesto, si vieras como te mira- respondió con una sonrisa mientras ser iba.

Y pensar que yo no le importaba a Daryl, no cabe duda alguna, con esa pequeña escenita de celos, lo supe todo. Suspire y me arrodille al suelo donde descansaba Cronos, estaba exhausto por buscarnos a mí y a Gleen, me preocupe tanto por que no estaba a mi lado ya que los caminantes comen cualquier cosa que esta viva y se mueva. Ahora podía comprender lo que mi tío sintió cuando regrese a la cuidad, creo que de ahora en adelante seré mas precavida con eso.

-O-

Las cosas esta muy tranquilas por aquí y aun así no logro quitarme ese mal presentimiento que he estado sintiendo desde la mañana. Por lo menos, Jimmy esta mejor.

Tal vez Carol tiene razón, debo deja de preocuparme tanto por mi sobrina, aunque sea inevitable. Ella ya es una adulta y puede cuidarse sola. De ahora en adelante seré más flexible con las decisiones de Alexandra. Sin embargo mi decisión no es la misma con Daryl, voy a tener que hablar con el para que deje de una buena vez a mi sobrina.

Deje de lado mis pensamientos y empecé a disfrutar de la fogata, escuche a Amy decir algo pero no supe que era hasta que vi a ese caminante morderla.

Entonces la noche se volvió más oscura de lo que era.

XOX

Me disculpo profundamente por tardar tanto en actualizar pero últimamente las cosas por aquí no van bien y se complicaron otras, pero por el momento todo va bien así que pude actualizar. También doy el aviso que daré un salto en el tiempo a la segunda temporada de The Walking Dead donde empezara el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Instinto maternal

La noche ha caído suavemente, envolviendo el bosque en un manto de misterio que ocultaba sus peligros. No estaba segura de la hora, pero era muy tarde. Yo no podía dormir, pero Toby dormía como un bebe, bueno tiene 6 años, así que sigue siendo un bebe, mi bebe.

Conocí a Toby en el Centro de Control de Enfermedades.

Lo recuerdo bien…

Flashback

Después de la cena, el Dr. Jenner nos guio a nuestras habitaciones. Estaba exhausta así que me di una ducha rápida, debo admitir que ese baño me cayo muy bien, bueno creo que a todos nos cayo bien. Como no tenia mucha ropa, le pedí una camisa a mi tío para dormir, es raro pero como mi cuerpo es pequeño y delgado me sirven como pijama, además son muy cómodas para dormir. Me senté en el frente de mi cama y me quede pensando en mi antigua vida.

Como mi trabajo en el periódico de Atlanta, mis compañeros de trabajo me confundieron como una muchachita que buscaba a su papa al trabajo. Y así fue mi primera semana, confundida con una muchacha de 16 años cuando en realidad tenia 21 años, odiaba cuando creían que era muy joven.

-Pareces perdida en tus pensamientos-

Tenía razón, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta que Daryl estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Estaba recordando un poco de mi pasado- dije en voz baja, casi como un susurro.

Daryl asintió y se acerco a mí, sino antes cerrar la puerta detrás de él, sujeto mi rostro entre sus manos y junto sus labios con los míos. Nuestro beso fue suave pero Daryl aumentaba la intensidad, sin embargo lo detuve.

No lo detuve por que no quería besarlo, sino que estaba mi tío cerca y no quería causarle problemas a Daryl.

-Espera, no podemos seguir con esto, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa-

Me miro a los ojos un momento y se aparto.

-Lo siento, es solo que…no pude evitarlo- dijo apenado.

Estaba por salir del cuarto pero volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa.

-No lo había notado pero tienes unas piernas muy bonitas-

No entendí bien lo que me había dicho hasta que vi que la camiseta de mi tío dejaba ver una gran parte de mis piernas, sentía como mi cara se sonrojaba, estúpido Daryl.

Cronos fue el siguiente en entrar a la habitación, lo había dejado dar una por las instalaciones, pero parece que se canso. En un movimiento rápido, Cronos olfateo por debajo de mi cama, asome mi cara para ver lo que perturbaba a mi perro.

Un pequeño niño de aproximadament años dormía debajo de mi cama, ¿Qué demonios?, tome al pequeño entre mis brazos, abrió un poco sus ojitos y me miro. Decidí ir con Jenner, tal vez sabría quien es este niño, justo cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba el doctor.

-Oh, Alexandra, veo que ya encontraste a Toby-

-¿Toby?, ¿Quién es este niño?- pregunte confundida.

-Su nombre es Toby Cunningham, era el hijo de una pareja de científicos que trabajaban aquí, el día que empezó todo lo trajeron con el, y ahora esta solo- respondió melancólico.

Pobrecito, tan pequeño y solo, me recordaba a mí en mi infancia. No tiene a nadie que lo proteja ni que lo cuide y dudo mucho que Jenner cuide de el.

Entonces una idea llego a mi cabeza.

-Jenner, permítame cuidar de el, yo me quiero hacer cargo de el-

-Esta bien, si tu te harás cargo de el es tu responsabilidad- respondió en tono áspero.

Recosté a Toby en mi cama y lo arrope suavemente.

-¿Tú me vas a cuidar?-

-Si, yo voy a ser como una mama para ti, voy a cuidarte y no dejare que nada te pase- dije en tono maternal.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Alexandra, pero puedes llamarme Alex-

Toby me sonrió y cayo dormido, probablemente estaba cansado, lo bese en la frente y me dormí a su lado.

Fin del Flashback.

Desde entonces Toby y yo hemos estado juntos, mi tío entendió el por que me convertí en la nueva mama, para Toby mi tío es como un abuelo para el, ambos se encariñaron rápidamente. Daryl por otra parte lo tomo diferente de lo que yo esperaba, aunque nadie lo crea, se ha portado cariñoso con el, pero de una manera discreta que no muchos se han dado cuenta. Incluso mi pequeño me conto que siente que Daryl es como un papa para el.

Poco a poco fui consiguiendo sueño hasta quedarme dormida, ambos dormíamos en la caravana con mi tío Dale. Nos encontrábamos en la granja de Hershel desde que Sophia se perdió en el bosque por culpa de unos caminantes, todos nosotros hemos ayudado en la búsqueda, pero Daryl había puesto un empeño más grande que los demás en la búsqueda. Muchos tal vez no lo entenderían, pero yo se que Daryl se preocupa por esa niña y hará todo lo posible por encontrarla.

Pobre Carol, lo que debe de estar sufriendo, yo también estaría destrozada si Toby se perdiera, la angustia de no saber de su estado me mataría. Cuando estoy cerca de Toby ciento algo cálido dentro de mí, que cualquier mujer tiene, su instinto materno, en mi juventud siempre creí que lo materno no era lo mío, hasta que Toby llego a mi vida.

El día en que conocí a Hershel en realidad había creído que Toby era mi hijo biológico cuando escucho llamarme mama, hasta que le conté la situación de mi pequeño, dio una pequeña risa ya que según el, Toby se parece a mi, por que tiene los ojos verdes como yo y su cabello castaño es tan claro que a veces se confunde con pelirrojo.

¿Coincidencia?, más bien, creo que Toby y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos.

Pero temo por su futuro, no me imagino si algo le llegara a pasar, nunca me lo perdonaría. Jamás.

XOX

Hola a todos, ¿me extrañaron?, bueno este capitulo fue mas como una introducción a la siguiente fase de Alexandra en este apocalipsis, y aparte que conoció a Toby. Espero que les gustara el capitulo de hoy, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	7. Familia

Hoy iniciamos la búsqueda de Sophia, una vez que habíamos llegado a la granja de Hershel. Yo por mi parte quería salir a ayudar, pero Daryl me había convencido de quedarme en la granja con Toby.

-Mami, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo?- pregunto Toby mientras veía a Rick.

-Están organizando la búsqueda de Sophia- respondí a la curiosidad del pequeño.

-¿Papa va a buscar a Sophia?-

-Eh, eso creo, el es muy bueno rastreado-

-¿Es por eso que te gusta papa?- pregunto Toby con una sonrisa.

-¡T-Toby no digas esas cosas!- dije sonrojada.

-Pero eso es verdad, mami-

-¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunto Daryl, quien se había acercado a nosotros.

-Es que le decía a mami que le gus…-

-Creo que deberías tomar una siesta pequeñín- interrumpí a Toby antes de que terminara la oración, tomándolo en mis brazos.

-Pero no estoy cansado- replico Toby.

-Luego hablamos Daryl- dije rápidamente mientras me alejaba de el.

Eras mas que evidente que Daryl sabia de mis sentimientos por el y yo de los suyos a mi, pero me avergonzaba el hecho de hablar con el de mis sentimientos, aunque el ya lo supiera. Desde hace un tiempo pasa este tipo de cosas y lo único que ha pasado entre nosotros es algún que otro beso, sin embargo, ahí veces en que me gustaría que pasara algo mas que un solo beso…

-¿Mami, en que estas pensando?-

¡Demonios!, Toby se dio cuenta de que estaba fantaseando en mi cabeza.

-E-En nada, solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos- dije nerviosa.

-¿Mami?-

-¿Qué ocurre Toby?-

-Eres muy rara- dijo con una sonrisa.

Esas palabras me hicieron sentir como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima.

Connor solía llamarme así. El mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, crecimos juntos y éramos inseparables, trabajaba como guardia en una escuela secundaria, habían sido dos semanas que no lo veía antes de que iniciara este apocalipsis. Me pregunto que habrá sido de el.

Deje de lado mis pensamientos, continua caminando hasta llegar al pequeño campamento que establecimos en la granja de Hershel, tome una manta y almohada de la caravana acomodándolas en el pasto, recosté a Toby en la manta y bese su frente.

-Mami, ¿me cantarías una canción?- pregunto Toby con ternura en su voz.

Yo le sonreí y asentí, me senté en la orilla de la cama y lo abrase suavemente mientras le susurraba una canción que solía contarme mi madre en la infancia:

"This I swear unto the starlit sky  
My love for you will stay forevermore, forevermore  
So hold on to this hand of mine  
And I promise you, I'll never let go...

Days just keep on passing by  
And you are always on my mind  
Naturally, baby you're the only one

Together we face what's ahead  
Unafraid of anything  
And that's because you're here with me

To look onto those strong eyes  
I wish time would stop and leave us here in this embrace  
(Baby, we will own the night...)  
I can see a thousand lights  
Shining brightly from the sky onto your smiling face  
And then you'll see...

Eternal love, that's what this is  
This feeling that I just cannot resist  
So hold on to this hand of mine  
And I promise you, I'll never let go...

The day we first met, the day we first kissed  
I still remember everything about us, babe  
Until the day you when said yes;  
These are the moments I am sure to cherish for all time...  
Your lips are so sweet - can you feel my heart beat?  
I still remember everything about us, babe  
And after all this time  
I'm thankful to the stars that I have found you

When I think about it now,  
I was probably too blessed to be forever yours  
(I am yours, and you are mine...)  
But I try my best to hide;  
Tears falling from my eyes, cause sometimes I'm afraid  
You might say goodbye"

Toby había caído dormido ante la canción, lo mismo pasaba conmigo cuando mi mama me la cantaba cuando tenía su edad. Su nombre era Eternal Love (amor eterno). Una lagrima cayo por mi rostro, me producía una nostalgia esa canción ya que me traía los pocos momentos felices que pase junto a mis padres.

Negué con la cabeza y quita rápidamente la lagrima de mi rostro, no era momento de pensar en este tipo de cosas, lo ultimo que haría seria que dejara que el resto del grupo se enterara de que era débil. Si, débil ante esta situación, el miedo y la angustia.

Había noches en los que pensaba en el suicidio era la mejor manera de librarme de estos sentimientos, hasta que apareció Toby, el me salvo de estos pensamientos y gracias a eso volví a sentirme viva otra vez. Con una nueva esperanza de seguir a delante y sobrevivir.

-Tío, ¿podrías cuidarlo un momento?, veré si necesitan de mi ayuda-

-Claro, no te preocupes- sonrió mi tío.

-Gracias- agradecí.

-O-

Toby, el pequeño niño que Alex "adopto" era realmente curioso, siempre que estaba haciendo algo se acercaba a mi. No era propio de mi que me agradaran los niños pero el es…diferente, le encanta saber cosas nuevas y preguntar sobre cualquier cosa, y sin embargo con todo eso, no me enfado con el. Era extraño en mí ya que no soy un hombre de mucha paciencia.

Siento una extraña sensación cuando veo a Alex dormir al pequeño en sus brazos, la manera en que lo mira con cariño y dulzura, su manera de sonreírle. No lo se, simplemente mi mirada se pierde en ella.

Concéntrate Daryl.

Bien, es hora de empezar la búsqueda de Sophia de una vez por todas. Justo cuando me estaba a punto de ir, Rick me interrumpió.

-Daryl, no tienes por que hacer esto, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad con nosotros. Puedes marcharte si así lo deseas-

-Es lo que tu crees, mi planes cambiaron salieron como yo quería. Pero no puedo marcharme- respondí mientras seguía mi camino.

-¿Es acaso Alex y el pequeño Toby por los cuales no puedes irte?-

Me detuve por unos instantes pero después volví a mirarlo.

-Eso no te incumbe, Alex y Toby son importantes para mi, es todo lo que te diré al respecto- dije en tono áspero.

-Ya veo, no preguntare nada mas, es tu privacidad y la respetare- dijo tranquilo.

Solo asentí y seguí caminando hasta llegar al bosque.

Tal vez lo que acabo de decir no es propio de mí, pero es la verdad. Alex llego a gustarme desde que la vi por primera vez y cada vez que la conocía mejor llegaba a quererla aun más. Con respecto a Toby, es muy pequeño todavía y al perder a su verdadera madre vio a Alex como una figura materna tanto que la llama "mami" cada vez que esta con ella.

Los tres somos como una familia, por así decirlo, puede que este pensamientos me hace sentir como si tuviera el deber de cuidar de ambos, tal y como lo haría un padre.

Esa palabra, hace tiempo dejo de tener significado para mi. Sin embargo Toby me hizo recordar la cruda vida que tuve al lado de mi padre. Ese pequeño se merece la vida mas humana que Alex y yo podamos darle. Ya que desde hace tiempo, he decidido cuidar de ellos, de mi pequeña familia.

No obstante, Dale se interpone en mis planes. No es mala persona pero el hace lo que puede por alejarme de Alex y de Toby. Siempre ha sido así, desde que llegue al campamento junto con mi hermano.

Pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente y menos ahora que tengo una nueva razón de vivir.

Mi familia.


	8. No te preocupes, yo te protegere

-¿Dónde esta mami?- pregunto Toby mientras se despertaba.

-Fue a ayudar a los demás en el campamento, T-Dog y yo vamos a ir por agua, ¿vienes Toby?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, yo también quiero ayudar!- respondió con emoción.

T-Dog, yo y el pequeño Toby nos dirigimos al pozo de agua que Maggie nos había indicado, T-Dog sacaba agua pero me percate de un agujero en la tapa del mismo, me acerque a mirar y descubrí a un caminante atrapado dentro, vi como T-Dog estaba a punto de tomar el agua si que rápidamente lo previne de tomar el agua contaminada.

Desconcertado, T-Dog se acerca a ver por el agujero y descubrir el motivo de mi acción.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Toby mientras se acercaba.

-Nada, Toby, ¿Por qué no vas con mami?, vamos a ocuparnos en cosas de adultos- dije antes de que pudiera ver al caminante.

-De acuerdo - dijo con un pequeño tono triste.

No quería hacerle pensar que no lo quería cerca pero Toby les tiene un gran miedo a los caminantes y llega ver a este caminante lo mas probable es que no vuelva a ser el mismo. Fue muy difícil hacer que olvidara el incidente en la carretera y no quiero verlo tan asustado otra vez como aquel día. Suspire tranquilo cuando empezó a alejarse con Cronos, espero que ya nos hagamos desecho de este caminante antes de que regrese.

-O-

Estaba caminando fuera de la casa cuando mi vista se topo con Toby, era acompañado por el fiel compañero de Alex, Cronos, el niño parecía triste.

-¿Ocurre algo Toby?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a el.

-Es que estoy solo, mami esta ocupada ayudando a los demás, papa salió a buscar a Sophia y abuelo Dale me dijo que estaba ocupado- respondió con la cabeza baja. Ambos nos sentamos en el pórtico de la casa de Hershel.

-¿Papa?, ¿te refieres a Daryl?-

-Si, así le digo-

-¿Y por que le dices así?- pregunte curioso.

-Por que el para mi es como un papa, el me protege a mi y a mi mami de los monstruos. Pero abuelo Dale no me deja estar con papa por que dice que es peligroso, ¿eso es verdad?- dijo inseguro.

Antes de responder pensé en mi respuesta. Dale ha tenido la idea de que Daryl no es de fiar, pero últimamente ha demostrado un cambio de actitud, ya no es mismo Daryl que conocí hace tiempo, puede que siga con su misma personalidad pero he notado que es mas sensible y abierto. Estaba completamente convencido con lo que me había dicho esta mañana.

"Eso no te incumbe, Alex y Toby son importantes para mi, es todo lo que te diré al respecto"

-Toby, Dar…tu papa no es peligroso, lo que pasa es abuelo Dale piensa eso por que antes de que te conociera a ti y a tu mami era diferente, un poco gruñón y mal humorado. Pero ustedes lo cambiaron, ahora son una familia- dije con sinceridad.

El pequeño castaño sonrió ampliamente y me abrazo.

-Gracias Rick, ahora me siento mejor. Iré con mi mama y veré si también puedo ayudarla, nos vemos y que Carl se mejore pronto- antes de irse junto con Cronos.

Suspire aliviado, me alegro haberle ayudado con esta platica, ese pequeño necesita de una familia, Alex y Daryl hacen un buen trabajo juntos como padres, por otro lado tendré que tener una pequeña charla con Dale al respecto de su problema con Daryl. Toby necesita de Daryl y el solo lo esta apartando la oportunidad de tener una familia de nuevo y ser feliz.

-O-

Después de terminar de ayudar con algunas cosas me senté a descansar unos momentos, mi niño jugaba con Cronos, era gratificante verlo tan feliz, a pesar de la situación en la que estamos. Empecé a divagar en mis recuerdos de hace unos años atrás, en aquella época que todo parecía normal.

Flashback.

Era aproximadamente las 4:30pm y estaba saliendo de mi trabajo en el periódico de Atlanta, me iba a reunir con mi amigo Connor en una cafetería en diez minutos. Estábamos en invierno así que me apresure a llegar, era mi cafetería favorita, buen ambiente, el mejor café de todo Atlanta y en la época de frio siempre serás bienvenido por una cálida brisa.

Entrando en el lugar pude visualizar a mi amigo esperándome en una de las mesas vacías, sonrió al verme y me hizo una señal de que me acercara. Tome asiento en la silla frente a el.

-Aly, que bueno que llegas, ya quería verte- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Eh, yo igual- sonreí.

-Me tome la libertad de ordenar por ti, café con mucha leche-

-Gracias, eres todo un caballero- di un sorbo a mi bebida que aun seguía caliente- y dime, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en la secundaria?-

-Bien, pero ahí un muchacho que vive en un orfanato, lo molestan mucho por eso, quisiera ayudarlo en lo que pueda- respondió cabizbajo.

-¿Como se llama?-

-Wensley, no tiene amigos y siempre esta solo, pobrecito-

-Debe de estar triste-

-Si, sin una familia que lo cuide y apoye. Sin madre o padre que lo guíen por el buen camino- Connor tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Connor?- respondí confundida.

-Aly, se que somos muy buenos amigos y que tu me consideras un hermano pero, yo deje de hacer eso hace mucho tiempo, eres mas que una amiga o hermana. Eres muy especial para mí-

-C-Connor…-

-Te amo, Alexandra- susurro.

Quite su mano de la mía y me aleje un poco.

-Connor, lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- dije apenada.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, salí corriendo del local. Después de eso no nos habíamos hablado en dos semanas.

Lo demás es historia.

Fin del Flashback.

De repente Cronos salió corriendo y junto con el Toby, rápidamente los seguí hasta llegar a uno de los pozos de agua.

Estaba sacando un caminante del pozo de agua y aun peor, jalaron con tanta fuerza al caminante que termino en partirse a la mitad dejando caer sus vísceras al agua. Toby había presenciado este acto atroz. Tome a mi pequeño en mis brazos y lo abrace fuertemente, el lloraba fuertemente, asustado por lo que había visto.

-¡Mami!-

-O-

Al llegar al campamento le di la rosa que había encontrado en la casa abandonada a Carol, parece que después de contarle la historia de las madres chérokis se animo un poco más al respecto de la búsqueda de Sophia. También tenia una rosa para Alex, no se si le gustaría pero…

¿Qué rayos?, Alex consolaba a Toby quien no dejaba de llorar. Me apresure a ir a su lado y averiguar que había pasado. Dale intentaba lo mismo que Alex pero tampoco funciono.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Eso no es tu asunto- dijo Dale.

-Tío, por favor- regaño Alex – Toby vio a un caminante que sacaron de un pozo de agua y esta muy asustado-

Entonces se me ocurrió una idead. Tome a Toby en mis brazos y me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Tranquilo hombrecito, ya estoy aquí. Nada te pasara a ti ni a mama mientras yo este con ustedes- dije con calma.

-¿L-Lo prometes?- dijo entre llantos.

-Te lo prometo, yo los protegeré de los monstruos-

Poco a poco dejo de llorar, pero se aferro a mi con un abrazo.


	9. Solo una oportunidad

Un toque en mi espalda me hizo despertar de mi sueño. No le di importancia y volví a cerrar los ojos, hasta que sentí de nuevo ese mismo toque. Me acomode en mi cama para sentarme y ver quien me estaba molestando, y vaya que recibí una gran sorpresa.

-¿Toby?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte confundido.

-Quería dormir contigo esta noche- dije nervioso.

-¿Pero por que?, tu siempre estas con tu mama- respondí sorprendido.

-Si, pero…con lo que paso en la tarde, me dio mucho miedo y no podía dormir así que vine contigo, ¿puedo quedarme?-

Debo decirle que si, después de mi noble acto de "papa" era obvio que se sentía protegido a mi lado. Y como yo me lo busque. No tengo opción.

-Esta bien, pero no vayas a hacer ruido o sino tendrás que irte de nuevo con tu mama- cerré los ojos dispuesto a recobrar el sueño.

Sin darme cuenta Toby se había acurrucado entre mis brazos, abrí levemente los ojos para ver su rostro, se veía tan tranquilo, como si el miedo que sintió al ver a ese caminante jamás hubiera estado. Demonios esto no esta bien, no debía encariñarme tanto con Alex y menos con Toby, pero, era inevitable.

Intente no prestarle atención a Alex desde un inicio pero con lo que le paso a mi hermano, algo en mi interior me hizo interesarme por esa pelirroja, y ese interés poco a poco fue convirtiéndose, aunque suene estúpido, en amor. Y con la llegada de Toby mi relación con ella fue mas profunda. Si Merle me estuviera viendo en estos instantes creería que me había suavizado o algo por el estilo, yo pensaría los mismo pero ya no desde que todo este asunto tuvo sentido para mi.

Tenia una familia que dependía de mi, y no iba a perderla, por que yo los protegería.

-O-

-¡Rick!, ¿¡has visto a Toby?!- dije preocupada.

-No lo he visto, ¿no estaba contigo?-

-No, cuando desperté esta mañana no estaba conmigo, estoy muy preocupada-

-Tranquila, debe de estar mirando a los animales de la granja-

Jimmy se nos acerco a Rick y a mi, pensativo en algún asunto.

-Oye, Jimmy, ¿no habrás visto a Toby?- dijo Rick.

-Si, esta con…eh…Daryl- respondió pensativo.

-¡Gracias, Jimmy!- dije rápidamente.

Recorría el lugar en busca de Daryl, ¿Por qué Toby no estaba conmigo?, el es muy pequeño aun y no se levanta temprano, a menos que lo levante para desayunar. A lo lejos pude ver a Daryl cargando a mi pequeño, estaban hablando y sonriendo cómodamente. Como cualquier padre he hijo.

-¡Toby!, estaba tan preocupada por ti-

Tome a Toby de los brazos de Daryl y lo abrace fuertemente. Cuando desperté esta mañana y no vi a mi pequeño conmigo me preocupe mucho, como no lo encontraba empecé a pensar lo peor. Pero gracias a Dios que mi niño estaba a salvo.

-Pero solo estaba con papa, mami- dijo mirando al cazador.

-¿Pero por que no me dijiste que ibas a ir con el?, me asuste mucho cuando no te vi conmigo-

-Es que el pequeño escurridizo se metió en mi tienda anoche para dormir conmigo- dijo Daryl con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunte confundida.

-Si, es que tenía miedo y me dormí con papa. Como estabas dormida no te molestar despertándote, mami- respondió Toby.

-Eso no me molestaría, la próxima vez que quieras ir a algún lado me despiertas, ¿de acuerdo?- dije con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo mami- Toby sonrió.

-Ahora ve con abuelo Dale para que desayunes-

Toby asintió con la cabeza y fue directo con mi tío Dale. Mire a Daryl con reproche y un poco mal humorada.

-¿Celosa por que Toby ya no solo te quiere a ti?- dijo en tono de burla.

-No es eso, es solo que, ¿pero desde cuando son así de unidos?- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Es una larga historia, pero te diré que Toby necesitaba un padre y aquí me tienes-

-¿Así que ahora eres papa?, bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Iré a preparar el desayuno, surte con la búsqueda-

Antes de poder irme, Daryl me tomo del brazo y me sonrió.

-¿Mama no debería darle un beso al padre antes de irse?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

Abrió mi boca para decirle algo pero de ella no salió ninguna palabra. El tenia "razón", y no solo eso, sino que yo quería besarlo, pero sin hacer que pensara que me moría por el. Me acerque a el lentamente, coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros, sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Nuestro beso, aunque corto, fue apasionado. Nos separamos rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera vernos. Me dirigí a la caravana sin mirar a Daryl ya que no quería que se diera cuenta de mi rostro sonrojado.

Al mirarme, Toby me sonrió y corrió hacia mí, lo recibí con los brazos abiertos. Miro mi rostro con una expresión de curiosidad e incluso ladeo su cabezo como un cachorro confundido.

-Mami, ¿Por qué tus mejillas están rojas y calientes?- pregunto tocando mis mejillas.

¿Tan rápido se había dado cuenta de mi sonrojo?, maldito Daryl mira lo que me haces.

-N-No es nada serio- respondí nerviosa.

-Esta bien, voy a ver a papa, quiero despedirme antes de que se vaya- dijo antes de irse con Daryl.

Creo que sonara algo estúpido pero, ¿me estaba poniendo celosa de que Toby le tuviera mas cariño a Daryl que a mi?... ¡por supuesto que no!

Tranquila Alex, es solo que Toby se ha vuelto lo mas importante para ti y el solo pensar que otra persona te quite el cariño de Toby te molesta, incluso si es Daryl, pero después de que lo consolara al ver a ese caminante le tomo un cariño profundo. Y obviamente tu también. Pero si llega a pasar, que Daryl Dixon tenga por seguro que será castrado por ti.

-O-

-Hombrecito, ya es hora que me vaya a buscar a Sophia- dijo Daryl.

Toby había venido a despedirse de su "papa" antes de irse, el pequeño lo miraba con melancolía, con miedo de que no volviera.

-¿Me prometes que vas a volver con mama y conmigo?- pregunto con la mirada en el suelo.

-Te lo prometo, va a ser muy difícil que me separen de ustedes- le sonrió.

Toby sonríe ampliamente y abraza a Daryl, se queda unos instantes hasta que dejo de ver al cazador. Dale suspiro cansado, era obvio que le molestaba la relación de Daryl con Alex y más aun la que tenía con Toby.

Era el momento prefecto para hablar con el al respecto de ese asunto.

-Toby, voy a hablar con Abuelo Dale, ¿podrías ir con tu mama?- dije mientras me agachaba a su altura.

El asintió y se fue con Alex, me asegure que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos escuchara hablar.

-¿De que quieres hablar, Rick?-

-Dale, desde el principio he notado que tienes problemas en que Alex y Daryl este en "algo" juntos, y eso empeoro desde que Toby llego. El pequeño lo mira como un padre y es lo que necesita, una figura paterna que lo guie por el camino del bien- dije serio.

-Yo puedo ser esa figura paterna que necesita, no Daryl- respondió con una expresión de mal humor.

-Es verdad, pero Toby, por alguna razón lo escogió a el para eso y debes respetarlo dejando de intentar apartarlos, el cambio últimamente. No es el mismo que conociste el primer día que llego-

-Es verdad, debo admitir que he notado su cambio, en especial cuando esta con Toby y mi sobrina. Tal vez tengas razón- dijo pensativo.

-Te puedo asegurar que es lo mejor para ellos, formaron una familia y la familia debe de estar junta, ¿no crees?- dije con una sonrisa leve.

-Pues…puedo darle una oportunidad, pero solo una- respondió con tono decidido.

-Veras que no te arrepentirás- le sonreí.

Al fin pude convencer a Dale, espero que así las cosas cambien entre ellos, y mas aun ya que ambos a hacen lo mismo por Toby y Alex, protegerlos velar por su seguridad. Ahora tenía un problema menos pero lidiar con Hershel no será nada fácil.

-O-

-Eres tan patético intentando integrarte al grupo, ¿lo sabias?, y no solo eso, sino que me abandonaste en ese edificio- dijo Merle con rabia en su voz.

-Hice lo mejor que pude para encontrarte- respondió con dificultad.

-Nadie nunca se preocupara tanto por ti que tu hermano mayor-

-Si lo hay, Alex y Toby…ellos me esperan en la granja- susurre en voz baja.

Desperté totalmente solo para encontrarme con un caminante mordisquear mi bota, utilizando un palo que se encontraba a mi lado golpee al caminante en la cabeza y le aplaste el cráneo justo cuando otro caminante se aparece a lo lejos. Me saque la flecha que tenía incrustada y tome mi ballesta rápidamente, con ella acabe con el caminante.

Vuelvo a atar la herida, comí una ardilla que tenía guardada para recuperar fuerzas y con las orejas de los caminantes me cree un collar para conservarlo como trofeo. Entonces empiezo a escalar la empinada.

-Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ese niño y la pelirroja desaparezcan para siempre, y eso solo te volverá voluble-

Es solo una alucinación, esto no esta pasando.

-Tú no eres real- dije fríamente.

Al llegar a la sima el espectro de Merle desaparece. Pero me hizo demostrar algo que jamás vi de mí.

Miedo.

Tenía miedo de perder a Alex y a Toby, no podría resistir esa perdida. Si eso llegara a pasar, me uniría a ellos, aun que sea muerto.

XOX

Mis queridos lectores gracias por sus reviews y me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia, vengo a decirles que no actualizare el fin de semana y tampoco el lunes por que desando sábado y domingo y el lunes es mi cumpleaños así que el siguiente capitulo será hasta el miércoles.

Con amor, Delta S.


End file.
